


Hogwart's Memory

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hogwarts' Hallways [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because he deserves better, Gen, Helga is so grateful they're there, and no child deserves to be abused, anyway as always if you ship Harry with one of the adults I Will Find You, but even Helga and the other founders are platonic, harry is adopted, maybe in the very far future Harry will like one of the other students, theres no ships in this series, they still love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Hogwarts had remembered her Founders.An old, well conserved door had opened by itself in one of the hallways near the Great Hall. It lead to a living room that had access not only to their respective rooms, but also Rowena's office and lab, Godric's training room and armory. It also had Salazar's own room, access to the Chamber, and office. Helga had never seen reason to build herself an extra room when she was so often busy with things that didn't require one. Hogwarts, though, apparently had, and for once she agreed with her. When she looked at her part of the living room, there was a new door that lead to an extra bedroom neither of them remembered building.





	Hogwart's Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Harry shopping with Hermione's parents was artsyspikedhair's idea and is very probably going to be directly shown in the future

Hogwarts had remembered her Founders.

An old, well conserved door had opened by itself in one of the hallways near the Great Hall. It lead to a living room that had access not only to their respective rooms, but also Rowena's office and lab, Godric's training room and armory. It also had Salazar's own room, access to the Chamber, and office. Helga had never seen reason to build herself an extra room when she was so often busy with things that didn't require one. Hogwarts, though, apparently had, and for once she agreed with her. When she looked at her part of the living room, there was a new door that lead to an extra bedroom neither of them remembered building.

Helga smiled and touched the stone wall. "Thank you", she said to their home. "That's very appreciated." 

"She can't answer you, Helga", said Godric, sitting in the armchair.

"Neither does you most of the time, and I still talk to you", Helga said sweetly. Salazar covered his mouth with a hand. "Harry should be ready to sleep in this dorm already, so I think I'll tell him tomorrow and give him the choice to sleep in the extra bedroom Hogwarts was kind enough to provide. Even if he doesn't want to, it's always good to have a plan B. We can keep his things here."

"He doesn't seem to have many things, Helga", said Rowena, who seemed to be inspecting the bookshelf in her corner of the living room. "Modern books look so very strange."

"We can fix that", said Salazar. 

"Hmm? No, I don't think so. They seem to be easier to make this way.'

Salazar didn't hide a fond smile, as he would sometimes do when they were in the company of other people. "I meant about Harry's things. We should probably start to make sure he has everything he needs and some things he wants. It's very important for a boy of his age to have his own things, or so I heard."

Helga nodded, thoughtful. "Yes. Oh, do you think we could go to the village that seems to exist now near the castle? Hogsmead? We should be able to get him more fitting casual robes, at the very least. That would make him more comfortable."

"What about muggle things, though?", Godric said from his armchair. "We can't buy some muggle things by owl, and, frankly, Helga, we just woke up. Even if we have memories of the time we lost, we wouldn't be of much use in the muggle world."

"We could ask someone who would be", Salazar replied. He had the same expression that had once made kings flee and Helga grinned. "That little girl, Hermione, is that right? Harry mentioned she's a muggleborn. We could ask her parents to take him. Of course, we would make sure we can trust them, but it's not impossible."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Why the tone of surprise, Godric?"

Gryffindor grinned like a shark. Salazar shook his head with much the same fondness he had shown with Rowena, and Helga found herself leaning against the way, something warm growing in her chest. They were her family, she thought. Everything was so chaotic, so very strange in this thousand years older world, except by them. Helga though she would be able to recognize them anywhere. Godric's booming voice could have raised her from the dead; Rowena's cold, gentle hands would have done the job faster, and Salazar's self-satisfied expression she could have recognized by touch alone. They were here with her, already supporting her in her decision of taking on one more child despite their recent slumber. Helga wouldn't have traded them for the world.

Salazar (and wasn't she always so grateful for him?) reached out and touched her arm, the same fond expression directed at her this time. "Are you feeling well, Helga?", he asked in a whisper.

She leaned against his comforting warmth and thanked this new world's customs for being able to do so. He startled, a little surprised, but smiled and let a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Are you two going to hug?", Godric squinted suspicious. "If you are, I demand to be a part of it!"

Helga laughed, joyful, and opened her arms. Her dear Godric. "C'mere, you big softie", she said smiling. He was there almost immediately, a solid, heavy form with his strong arms around her and Salazar at the same time. Slytherin laughed and leaned forwards, putting one arm around him and the other around her. "Come here, Rowena", he called out, "this is a group hug now and you're invited."

"Am I the only adult here?", she said, but came over and found herself pressed against the others with an eagerness that disproved her false hesitancy. 

"All evidence suggests yes", Godric replied grinning.

 

Harry seemed so surprised when she suggested shopping for him that her heart broke a little more. Most boys would have hated even that suggestion.

"I don't think I need more robes", he said confused. "I already have Hogwart's."

"Yes, sweetheart, but you'll stay here all summer, won't you?". Helga carefully touched his shoulders and, when he didn't flinch away, started fixing his collar. "You of course can wear muggle clothes if you want, but it'll be easier for you to visit magic places if you have robes you won't be constantly wearing at school. We'll get you muggle clothes in the summer, of course, but we're still working on the logistics of that. Could you ask your friend Hermione if her parents would mind taking you? I don't think Sal or I would be any use for you there, and God forbid Rowena or Godric go out so soon…"

Harry, who seemed to be a little distracted by her fixing his clothes, nodded. "I can ask her later, if you want. I never met her parents. They seem nice, though, I guess, but could you…"

"Could I come with you anyway?." She finished, and his dark skin grew darker as he nodded. Helga smiled. "Of course, dear, I'll be there if you want me to be. Do you have anything specific that you'd like to buy?"

"Dunno. I don't really need anything."

"Well, that's alright. You still tell me if you see something you'd like, okay? We can get you some butterbeer, too, after we finish. It is rather cold today."

"Butterbeer?"

"Just you wait, dear", Helga rolled up the sleeves of her own yellow robes and smiled at him, reaching out a hand. "Let's go?"

Hesitantly, he took it. It was so soft and warm against his cold palm. "Yeah, sure, Helga."


End file.
